


Storms

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone took turns taking care of Frisk. Mettaton had gotten them them on the night of the worst storm possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being really long.. But it started out as a small thing to distract me from the actual storm outside ;o; Thanks for reading!

It was the little things that the monsters took the longest to get used to once they were above ground. How to walk across the street without getting hit by cars, getting used to the new human food, and one major thing they had never experienced: weather.

Each part of the Underground had had their own sort of season, so when they learned that everywhere experienced all of them, it was a little mind boggling. Especially when all of the seasons had their fair share of storms. 

It was the beginning of spring and rainstorms were abundant. They were great for the flowers, helping them to sprout and bloom. They were less great for little kids who were scared of lightning and thunder.

Frisk had gone to bed early that night, as Mettaton had seen the weather and knew what was to come. He told nothing to the kid, not wanting to scare them. He did lots of research to make sure that he could comfort them if they got afraid, and ended up scaring himself a little bit. Clouds rubbing together to make sound? Electricity from the sky? That was definitely something to be afraid of. But he couldn’t be scared, he had to just keep it to himself. 

The storm had started quietly, with the rain pitter-patting on the roof. Soon, it got harder, and the thunder started up. Mettaton was sitting in his living room, flipping through the human channels, trying to find something to watch on a Wednesday night. One hard thunder nearly shook the house and a cry came from his guest room. He got up from the couch and hurried over to the room, opening the door slowly and quietly.

“Honey? Are you okay?” He entered the room, turning on the lamp next to the bed Frisk was occupying. The light reflected off the tears running down their face, them flying off as they shook their head. They signed to him that they were scared and the thunder woke them up. 

“Oh darling, I know, it’s scary, but as long as I’m here, nothing is going to hurt you, okay?” He sat down on their bed and brushed his fingers through their hair. “It’s just sound, there’s nothing that could-” Lightning struck outside the window, brightening the room for a second, and Frisk screamed. Mettaton felt fear strike his soul as well. Electricity to a robot was good in small amounts, but the amount in a lightning bolt - he couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain.

“U-uh, how a-about we..” He stood up and strode to the windows. “Cl-close the shades! That’ll.. Ke-keep it out.” He couldn’t stop the little stutters in his voice, the mechanical glitches causing Frisk to start crying again. 

“N-no! D-darling, don’t be a-a-afraid, it’s just a li-little glitch, don’t wo-” Crack! Another lightning strike and Mettaton nearly jumped into Frisk’s bed with them, letting out a shriek. He realized what he was doing and took a deep breath. 

“Okay. Frisk. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

~*~

2:38 AM. Alphys was happily asleep, having dreams of being in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Pie and kissing everyone. A loud, annoying jingle rang out from her phone on the other side of her bed. She cracked open one eye and groaned, knowing exactly who was calling her. She pressed her pillow on her ears, waiting for it to simply end. The tune ended and a sound emitted letting her know that he left a voicemail. She let out a sigh of relief and fell back asleep.

VOICEMAIL: “Alphys? Alphys can Frisk and I come over? We need.. Some protection from.. What do you call it? ..Lightning? The- the electricity from the sky. I don’t want to get fried… Oh, Frisk is scared, too. Please call us back as soon as you can!”

2:42 AM. The music played out across the dark room once more. Alphys scrunched her eyes together and rubbed her hand over them. She assumed he had simply gotten himself drunk or needed an opinion on his new show or something. She reached over, grabbed her phone, turned off the ringer, and went back to sleep.

VOICEMAIL: “So.. I know I just called, but you didn’t pick up, so I’m calling again. There’s more thunder and lightning now, and a LOT more rain, and we don’t know what to do.. What?.. That’s a good idea! Alphys, we’re coming over, so prepare my room, and another room for Frisk. I know you won’t let me down! Thanks, sweetheart!” 

2:58 AM. The doorbell sounded from down the hall. Alphys, waking up slowly, sat up and rubbed at her eyes. “Who the hell would be-” She heard the front door unlock and swing open. “Oh no.”

“Alphys, sweetheart! We’re here! Huh, would have thought she’d turn some lights on.” She crawled out of her bed and put on a robe, shuffling out of her room and into the front hall. 

“Uh, hi guys. I wasn’t r-really expecting y-you.” She messed with her hands and gave a weak smile at them. 

“Well you should have been! I called you twice!” Her face dropped as she remembered. “Anyway, I’m assuming you didn’t set up any rooms for us?” She shook her head. “That’s fine, it’ll take me a second anyway. Frisk, honey, go ahead and put your stuff in the room on the left, I’ll take the one on the right.”

“A-are you.. Why are you two here?” She shook her head, trying to clear the sleep from it. A loud crack of thunder sounded outside, just as a flash of lightning followed. The robot and child both jumped, Alphys nodding her head afterwards. “I-I see. Y-yeah I guess you two c-can stay here.” 

Mettaton set up Frisk’s room first, setting up new sheets and their blanket on top. He tucked them in and went to set up his room. Alphys followed him in.

“Y-you know there’s no r-reason to be afraid of this, r-right? You c-can’t actually get hurt by it s-since you’re inside. A-and it’s highly improbable for you t-to even be hit by lightning, e-even less so for Frisk.” She explained, watching him plug in his charger. 

Mettaton sighed. “Yeah, I know. but there’s just something about it that’s.. Terrifying. And Frisk being scared makes me a little scared too, you know? They’ve gone through so much and for this to frighten them..” He looked outside through the window in the room, watching the rain pour down. Alphys nodded. 

“Speaking of, let’s go check on them.” They filed out of one room to the other’s doorway, finding Frisk curled up under their sheets, asleep. The rain sounded quieter, as if going to sleep as well. 

Mettaton gave a happy sigh and shut off their light. “Good night, Frisk. Sleep well.” With that, he closed their door. He placed his hands on his hips and gave a little smile to Alphys. “I guess I’ll let you go back to sleep, too.” 

“A-are you sure you’re going to b-be okay, too?” Alphys looked curiously up at her friend. His smile grew.

“As long as Frisk is okay and safe, then I am too.” He squeezed Alphys’ shoulder and went to his room, turning back at the doorway. “You sleep well too, sweetheart.” Alphys nodded, went back to her room, and did just that.

Everyone slept as the storm calmed outside and left a rainbow for the three to find when they woke up in the morning.


End file.
